


Stars and Stripes

by When



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When/pseuds/When
Summary: Disguised as her brother who was captured and killed by British soldiers at the beginning of the war- she joined the revolution and rose through the ranks to become one of George Washington’s closest allies.  He’s the only one who knows who she really is, until a certain pair of officers and their ring of spies find out her secret.





	Stars and Stripes

Stars and Stripes  
By When

Major Theodor Rose (Theodosia Rose)  
Brown eyes  
Black hair short and braided back  
Tan skin  
Freckles  
Disguised as her brother who was captured and killed by British soldiers at the beginning of the war- she joined the revolution and rose through the ranks to become one of George Washington’s closest allies. He’s the only one who knows who she really is, until Ben and Caleb find out by accident.


End file.
